Koko's song
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: Koko and Kitsuneme are up to something alright. They even dragged poor Inchou with them. my first tagalog songfic! I translated it to english, just tell me how it is.


Conan: A le le! Yusuki aren't you supposed to be doing your projects

Yusuki: yeah... about that y'know when you try to want to work but then you suddenly feel like doing something else

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Ed: So what Brings you here?

Yusuki: i just want to release this songfic based on a tagalog song. Sorry for those who may think my own translation sucks it's just that i haven't spoke alot of tagalog in four years, so it all disappeared. I would have probably used Mikan and Natsume for the pairing, but Natsume is too serious and Mikan is too dense and innocent for this. on the other hand Koko and Sumire are comical for it. i will number my notes so i won't disturb you reading and just incase you have a question. Ryoma,

Ryoma: The song nor Gakuen Alice belongs to Mazui, she only owns the plot. Mada Mada Dane

Ed: oh, by the way, they are now 16 years old.

* * *

It was another plain day in Gakuen Alice, Natsume chilling on a branch of his sakura tree, Mikan shouting at him about being a pervert, Sumire scolding Mikan for teasing Natsume, Ruka petting Usagi, Hotaru going around for blackmail material and Kitsuneme and Koko smiling because of their little idea. Apparantly the mischevous pair of bestfriends also dragged Iinchou to help them with the graphics.

"Hey, Permy, I have something to tell you," Koko said as he and Kitsuneme approach her infront of Natsume's tree.

"What? And stop calling me Permy!" Sumire replied.

Her hands on her hips.

"Hit it Kitsu!" Koko told his bestfriend.

Kitsunume, played using his portable piano. As Iinchou prepared to use his alice.

Masmahal na kita ngayon  
sung by 'young men', created by Micheal V.  
(_Tagalog=italics_, **English=bold**!)

_~Masmahal na kita ngayon, higit pa kesa noon~_  
**~i love you now, even more in the past~**

Koko sang solemnly and seriously making Sumire blush a bit

_~masmahal na kita ngayon, at sa habang panaon~_  
**~I love you now, and forever more~**

_~Wala akong paki alamsa'king nakaraan~_  
**~I don't care about my past~**

_~kahit na ako'y pinagtatawanam~_  
**~even though i'm being laughed at~**

_~ang mahala'y mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~what's important is i love now~**

Sumire continued to blush as Koko sang the song as she saw the many images Iinchou produced containing a good friendship between the two.

_~Dahil...~_  
**~Because...~**

Somehow, hearing this and seeing Koko and Kitsuneme's devious, goofy smiles, she starts to regret all the good things she was about to say to Koko.

_~Di mo na'ko tinutulak sa'ting hagdanan~_  
**~You no longer push me down the stairs~**

Iinchou showed the time when Sumire pushes Koko down the stairs as she chased after Ruka and Natsume who were talking to Mikan

_~Di mo na nilalagyan ng lason ang ulam~_  
**~You don't put poison on my food~**

Then he showed the time when Sumire baked cookies especially for Natsume, he refused it after Mikan offered him some. So, she gave it to Koko. The poor guy ended up staying in bed for almost a week because of the many failed batches of cookies.

_~At sa gabi pag ako'y tulog nang mahimbing~_  
**~And when i'm peacefully at sleep~**

_~Di mo na ako tinatakpan ng unan~_  
**~you no longer cover my face with a pillow~**

Then showed the part when they had a field trip. They were camping underneath the stars. The students slept in a row, Mikan slept next to Hotaru. With the Many boys wanting to sleep with the puberty-changed Mikan, Natsume slept on her otherside. Poor Usagi received a disease that Ruka asked Koko who had no intentions on coming to take his part so no fanfgirls slept next to his bestfriend. Koko agreed. Sumire was so mad that she could not sleep, it was also due to Koko's snoring that she hit him with a pillow.

_~Di mo na sinusubsob ang mukha ko sa kalan~_  
**~you no longer put my face in the pot~**

And the time she got irritated at him fooling around with chores**.**

_~Di mo na'ko sinisipa sa'king harapan~_  
**~you no longer kick me on my front~**

The time, she accidentally sacked him during Phys. Ed.

_~At mas makinis na rin ang balat sa dibdib~_  
**~And my chest is much more smooth~**

_~dahil hinding hindi mo na'ko pinakukulam~_  
**~'cause you don't ask me to be cursed~**

The time she got irritated, and asked Rui-senpai to give him a curse mark

_~ang hapdi at kirot ng sinapit ko noon~_  
**~all the hurt and pain i suffered in the past~**

Koko became solemn and serious once again, Iinchou's visual effects disappeared

_~Di ko na ramdam pagkat mas mahal no kita ngayon~_  
**~I no longer feel them because i love you`~**

_~Mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~I love you now...~**

_~Wag ka nang magtatanong~_  
**~don't even question me~**

_~Basta't mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~'cause i love you now~**

_~Yan ang lagi kong tugon~_  
**~that's what i'll alway say~**

_~Kahit di mo nakikita o nararamdaman~_  
**~even if you don't see nor feel~**

_~Ang aking tuwa ay walang paglagyan~_  
**~i am too overjoyed~**

_~Ang alam ko lang mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~all i know is that i love you even more now~**

_~Dahil...~_  
**~because...~**

"Stop!" Sumire shouted, causing Koko and Kitsu to pause. "Don't ever, i mean, don't ever dare to continue," she threatened.

Natsume who was now more interested in this, told her, "let them continue, i want to see more."

Sumire simmered down. The trio continued with the songs.

_~Di mo na pinapakain ng para sa pusa~_  
**~i'm no longer foced to eat cat food~**

there was the time where he unexpectedly visited and the drowsy Sumire who just woke up gave him cat food, for her black cat, Natsu-chan

_~Di mo na pinipitik ang mata ng pigsa~_  
**~you no longer poke hard on my bruise~**

the time when he annoyed her to the nth time, proudly boasting his bruise

_~At pagsinabi mo sa'king gupit ko'y maganda.~_  
**~and when you say my haircut is good~**

_~Di na masyadong malakas ang iyong tuwa~_  
**~your laughter is no longer too loud~**

Koko got his hair trimmed. Sumire was the first to see it and laughed at him, later commenting that he should have asked Ruka or Natsume's hairstyle.

_~Di mo na'ko pinasisinghot ng paminta~_  
**~you don't make me sniff pepper~**

The time during a home economics test she threw the extra pepper at him as she hurriedly tried to pass.

_~Di mo na nilalagyan ng langgam sa tenga~_  
**~you no longer put ants in my ears~**

The time when she was so mad with him reading her mind that she placed ants near his ears for him to read the ants' minds.

_~Hinda na kulay dugo ang aking paningin~_  
**~i no longer have red eye sight~**

_~Dahil hindi na hinihiwa ng blade sa mata~_  
**~'cause you no longer cut my eyes with a blade~**

She swore it was just an accident. She was playing with Hotaru's new defense weapon and sliced his eye. Good thing Hotaru's brother was there to heal him, even though his eyesight was red.

_~Ang hapdi at kirot ng sinapit ko noon~_  
**~All the hurt and pain i suffered in the past~**

_~Di ko na ramdam pagkat mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~I no longer feel them because i love you~**

_~Ang mahalaga'y mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~what's important is that i love you now~**

_~Dahil...~_  
**~because...~**

_~Di mo na kinukwentong satanista ako~_  
**~you no longer gossip that i'm a satanist~**

_~At ang nanay ko'y nireyp ng isang maligno~_  
**~nor that my mom was raped by a monster~**

the time she got annoyed with him, so she started rumors about him through the Natsume/Ruka fanclub.

_~Nabawasa na rin ang bukol sa ulo dahil hindi mo na'ko pinapalo ng tubo~_  
**~there are lesser bumps in my head 'cause you no longer hit me with a lead pipe~**

The many times he annoyed him, she would hit him. Atleast it wasn't as hard as the baka gun

_~di mo na pinapalayas ng nakahubo~_  
**~you no longer chase me out naked~**

Sumire was wide eyed at the part of the song. It was a good thing for her that Iinchou never had an illusion.

_~Di mo na pinapaligo ng bagong kulo~_  
**~i don't have to use boiling water for a bath~**

A simple prank towards the prankster during the camping field trip.

_~Medyo hindi na rin ako nagmumukhang bungo~_  
**~I'm kind of no longer skinny to the bone~**

_~Dahil hindi mo na dinodonate ang aking dugo~_  
**~cause you no longer donate my blood~**

Everytime she forced him to donate his blood to Natsume who came back all injured.

_~Ang hapdi at kirot ng sinapit ko noon... ohohoh~_  
**~all the hurt and pain i suffered in the paaaaaast~**

_~di ko na ramdam pagkat mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~i no longer feel them because i love you~**

_~kahit nasa ka man mas mahal na kita ngayon~_  
**~where ever you are i love you even more now~**

_~Ang cute mo naman bagay ka sa iyong ... ATAUL~_  
**~you're just so cute matching your...coffin~**

"That's it, Yome. You will seriously experience every single thing you sang for today." Sumire declared furiously her whiskers and cat ears showed, she was on all-fours, ready to chase and pounce him.

"Sorry, dude, I don't want to be a cat's toy yet!" Kitsuneme told his bestfriend as he flew away.

"I hope you guys were entertained with this, gotta run!" Koko told the spectators as he ran to find a safe place to hide from the angry Sumire.

* * *

it was kind of non-sense but hoped you liked it!


End file.
